


I want to know

by Zalorly



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but they successful lived, red ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: I want to knowDo you love me?
Relationships: Illusive Man | Jack Harper/Female Shepard





	I want to know

**Author's Note:**

> >旧文存档，等到今年重置版发售还想继续写这对呜呜呜我真的好喜欢老狗比和强气姐姐的组合_(:з」∠)_

–  
他们找到她的时候，据说——毕竟那时候她已经彻底昏迷过去了——除了偶尔还能喘口气之外，她的情况跟死了没什么区别。  
脊椎出现了错位，肋骨断了起码五根，那些赛拉睿战地医生在没有进一步检查前不敢断言她的内脏是否也受到了一定程度的冲击，通常的结局是引起震荡和淤血，更严重地可能导致小规模的破碎，反正现在的情况也不会更糟了，谁还会在乎从好几百米高空掉下来会不会摔得浑身是血。最深的一道伤口足足有7厘米，在小腹的部位，一根来自擎天炉的合金钢筋在重力势能的帮助下成功地捅穿了N7护甲，在救援人员发现她之前，西尔维娅还尝试过把它给拔出来。  
现在，西尔维娅静静地躺在担架上，全身被固定地结结实实，每一处见血的地方都被涂上了医疗胶，乳胶的味道甚至透过了吸氧器的口罩，溶进了每一口艰难涌入喉咙里的氧气中，感觉就像被硬塞了一嘴的塑料一样，这算好事，最起码她还分得清塑料的味道。在她试着将自己的视线转向另一侧的时候，麻醉的气体涌入了鼻腔，她再度陷入了沉睡。  
她昏迷又醒来，医生们像维修一件老旧的不堪使用的机器一样，小心翼翼地把她从一个手术室搬到另一个手术室。西尔维娅觉得自己体内有一部分也随之被撕裂了，从大脑开始，一道道电流在每个细胞中无序地涌动着，两年前植入的合成器官在擎天炉喷涌出的射线下都被摧毁的一干二净，那些留下的残渣被小心地取了出来，放在一个又一个的托盘里，她再也没有见到过它们，大概都被装在了医疗废弃物的密封袋里处理掉了。  
直到有一天，她终于能从手术台上走下来，当看见站在了手术室门外朋友们的身影时，在这恍惚之间，他们看起来都显得那么渺远又单薄，不算宽阔的走道宛如无垠的星河。幻觉消失的很快，因为她知道他们都那么踏实地待在那儿，直到她看见Joker扶着墙，冲她露出一个虚弱的微笑，西尔维娅突然觉得好像有一个瓷瓶落在了地面上，摔成了碎片。  
她接受了训练，西尔维娅按照医生的嘱咐慢慢地收紧了右手，复健过程非常顺利，那里已经被替换成了纳米金属组成的义肢，即使她知道，以目前的科技，她完全能将它当做自己原装的身体，神经连接非常顺利，除了它的颜色惨白之外，这只手能够胜任一切它应当胜任的功能，有些地方甚至能做到更好。它甚至能被当做一个开瓶器，塔莉这么说，一时间西尔维娅也分不清这到底是玩笑还是认真的解释。  
除了这只手——实际上，她那好心的主治医生给她列了长长的一串清单，按照医学上的纲目分类进行划分——西尔维娅仅仅扫了一眼，小到血管大到器官，他们把她身上起码75％的部分全部替换成了合成零件，代价是保住了她这条命。说实话，西尔维娅也不是什么纯人类主义者，她不排斥，也不在意自己的身体零件都被换成了什么，不过唯一的缺点是，大概只要一发EMP，就能把她身上大部分部件毁掉。  
她抚摸着自己的皮肤，想象着电流沿着血管流淌，从大脑直到心脏，芯片和电路板按照预先编写好的程序运作着，它们模拟出了一个虚假的生命循环，让她自己相信她还像以前一样活着，而不是盖上灵柩，洒满花瓣，再奏响管风琴，说实话，她根本就没想过自己能活下来，所以这样的结果，倒也不错。  
在确认了那些填塞物运作良好后，没过多久她就出院了。西尔维娅没有回到军队之中继续服役，她需要休养，所有人都这么说，她也没有拒绝。值得庆幸的是，她那颗度过童年和少年时光的偏远星球还没有被战火波及，西尔维娅用自己的薪资在上面买了房子。某个夏末的清晨，她一个人提着行李包离开了正在重建的神堡空港。  
莉亚拉说她还没能从战争里走出来，这话没错，有时候西尔维娅甚至都意识不到战争已经结束了，仿佛一觉醒来，她还躺在诺曼底号舰长室的床上。新卧室比原来神堡的公寓要小得多，有一阵，她总是恍惚以为对面雪白的墙壁就是全息屏幕，随时会有冰冷的战损数据跳进她的视线之中。  
她战斗过，为了全银河系的未来，可是时光流逝的太快了，她甚至都还没有做好准备，一切就已经结束了——那些原本被沉重的黑暗所笼罩的东西，现在突然全部摊开在了她的面前，如此醒目又难以令人忽视，她统合了全银河系的力量，然后有成千上万的人在战争中丧命，如今她该对这些人的死负责了。在战争期间，尽管她满心焦虑，但西尔维娅却很感谢这让她没办法放松下来，陷入不可避免的思考之中。  
那不是你的错，至少大家都这么安慰她，EDI也好，杰斯也好，甚至是那些已经被转化了的尸傀，这些都不是你的错；她就是无法接受这个开脱似的说法，就好像把收割者视为某种自然灾害，就能摆脱她的责任一样，她只是无法接受自己是如此的无能为力。很长一段时间之内，西尔维娅的内心都被愧疚感折磨，她走不出来，对于胜利她也感不到多少喜悦。在梦里，她一次又一次地徘徊在神堡的走廊上，在没有尽头的走廊两侧，红色的应急灯泛着冰冷的光，到处都是血，从合金墙壁到地板，她能闻到那股恶心的金属气味，地上都是尸体，有她认识的，也有她不认识的，无论如何，他们都死了。在梦里，西尔维娅一次又一次地弯下腰搬动那些冰冷僵硬的躯体，报警的警铃大声尖叫，断断续续，凄厉又绝望，永不停止。  
她每天晚上睡觉前都要喝上一杯加了冰的马丁尼，这多少能让她在午夜和黎明之间小睡一会。  
一天晚上，她的邮箱里收到了一封邮件，寄件人的位置只有一片空白。那时候她刚调试好自己的机械手臂，按照塔莉的指导拆开了动力部件，重新更换了几处零件，谢天谢地，她没在装回去之后发现多了几个螺丝。当提示音响起的时候，西尔维娅正在拧上机油的盖子，她想自己应该打开空气净化器，好让屋子里的油腥味多少散去一点。她侧过身，用属于人类的另一只手臂点开了跳出来的提示，每次看见自己手掌背面的伤痕，她都好像是第一次才意识到自己还没有变成机器。  
这台电脑的速度很慢，西尔维娅盯着加载的圆圈来回旋转着，决定先去开瓶酒。等她好不容易才找到冰块的时候，加载完毕的提示音远远地从客厅传来。她合上了冰箱的门，从餐桌上拿起了玻璃杯，拧开水龙头冲了一下。  
邮件里是一张照片，背景看起来像是一处废弃的前哨站，也可能是矿区，墙壁破裂残败，涂在上面的标语和张贴的海报都已经模糊不清了，站在镜头前的男人表情严肃，看起来精神倒是不错，只是身材很瘦，头发也不那么齐整，她往下拖动页面，没了，下面是一片空白，就连只言片语都没有附上。西尔维娅把照片下载到了电脑里，然后删掉了邮件。她没向星联上报，也没对任何一个人提起，仿佛这不过是件连作为茶余饭后的谈资都不够格的小事。  
然后她摇下了客厅的玻璃窗，让外面的空气流了进来，夜空是黑色的，略微泛着纯白的光，这是个云淡风轻的周末。  
唯一的遗憾是她没有写回信，她没办法回信，即使她的第一反应就是回复一篇措辞尖刻，充满了刻薄评论的讽刺信；她觉得有点失落，没有EDI，她根本没办法逆向追踪到这些加密邮件的来源。  
EDI。真不知道她那个时候在想些什么。  
在那几天里，有时候，西尔维娅坐在餐桌前，盯着那张照片，什么也不做，什么都没想。有几天晚上她就这么坐在沙发上，看着它直到入睡。在放大了照片之后，依稀还能看见收割者的教化在他的脸上留下的残迹，曾经几乎布满了整张脸的腐蚀般的纹路如今只剩下几缕墨蓝色的伤痕，天知道他到底是怎么活下来的，而且看起来神智终于恢复了正常。突然间，她对于他所累积的感情，在那一瞬间全部释放了出来，像沉重的雪崩一样，长久以来积累的刺骨的痛苦和深埋的愤怒全部爆发了出来，在雷鸣般的声响消失之后，留下的释然让她也吃惊不已。  
她的房子很大，空荡荡的，即使全开着灯，那些黑黢黢的暗影依旧潜伏在每一个角落里，它们总让她想到攀爬的藤蔓和漂浮的灰烬。她已经很久没有睡好觉了。即使西尔维娅试着把自己的注意力转移到其他琐碎的事物上，某种声音，某种景象，大多数时候都无济于事。她躺在床上，凝视着床头柜上的夜灯，凝视着那稳定的、温和的光芒，照片就放在手边，光线曲折地穿过了电子相框的边角，落在了地板上。  
第二天早晨，她起床出门，顺手把电子相框和灯一起关掉，这颗星球的光照很充足，没必要把她的退休金全部都花在电费上。  
没错，他们确实是交往过一段时间，非常短暂，刚刚开始就宣告结束。对于这段感情，西尔维娅唯一的评价仅仅是感谢幻影人没有把他们的关系嚷的全宇宙都知道，她觉得自己是昏了头，居然会同意这种纯属荒唐的事情，西尔维娅只是知道当时的自己完全可以避免做出同意的决定，但她不会那样去做。  
对于以前，他们谁都没有去提起，那个时候可没有肆虐整个宇宙的收割者，一片一片清扫着每一块星系，摧毁所有的战舰和军队，也没有数以万计的人死于非命，寂静的烟花在广渺的星河之间炸开，化为无重力环境下飘散的碎片；那个时候他们还维持着脆弱的联盟，在算计和提防之间平衡着彼此的关系，偶尔交换几句假意或真心的情话。  
他们根本就不是一种人，但却在对方身上看到了某种充满了吸引力的东西，那是同一种东西。所以当西尔维娅把收集者的基地炸毁，彻底宣告合作关系破裂的时候，那种将他们短暂地——借由良好关系地假象隐藏起来的——结合在一起的东西变成了冲突的焦点，好感迅速消磨殆尽，取而代之的是仇恨和敌视。一切都发生在转瞬之间，却又那么顺利成章，比起相爱，他们似乎更适合动用一切手段和资源来摧毁对方的目标。  
在战争无法使任何一方获得彻底胜利的时候，每次通信都以剑拔弩张的争吵告终，他们谁都无法说服谁，很快西尔维娅就开始厌倦这种无意义的争辩，他看上去还想试图说服她，这让她感到了一阵奇异的焦灼，她不明白这是为什么。这基本不需要思考，不是吗？况且她不是挑起战争的那一方……只不过偶尔也会出现这种情形，她在半夜被噩梦惊醒，在房间的一片寂静之中，她内心会有一个低沉的声音询问她，这就是你希望的那样吗？  
最后在神堡里，她终于见到了他。他的脸上都是硅晶碎粒一般的纹路，曾经坐在她对面和她讨论的那个人变成了一个歇斯底里的疯子。在经历了那么多事情之后，西尔维娅已经不再有质问他原因的耐心，她冲着他大吼，骂他是个无可救药的蠢货，自以为自己是无所不能的上帝，妄图裁决人类的命运；他太傲慢，太自以为是了，而他倒反过来说她是个单纯的无药可救的傻姑娘，把世界看的太美好。实际上她已经记不清自己都说了些什么，那时候他们两都在大声嚷嚷，因为受了伤而步伐踉跄，摇摇晃晃，手里的枪还互相指着对方，随时都会扣下扳机，那场景要是放在电影里，说不定还有点可笑，可他们那时都是真心实意的想要杀了对面的人。  
他说了些别的，握在枪柄上的指节勒得发白，那些攀爬在脸上的黯蓝色伤痕像是有生命一样，他开始语无伦次，但她无需再听了。是的，她一直觉得其中充满了矛盾和疑问，到处都是嗡嗡的响声，她什么也听不见。如果非要说有什么异样的话，那就是他说出的话已经过分流露出遵从收割者的意愿，她以前至少看得出他的心思，现在站在她对面的无疑只是一个收割者的代理人而已。  
如果她多留心一点，她早就该发现他已经被……或者说，基本被教化了，在那之前她只是一厢情愿地觉得他就该是这种人。并不是说她在那一刻原谅了他所做的所有的事情，西尔维娅一辈子都不会原谅他，无论他是自愿还是被迫。她觉得自责是因为她认为自己本来可以避免事情走到这一步的，要是她多留心一些，或许早就发现异常了——那段时间里每天都有成千上万的战报涌进了诺曼底号的指挥室里，每一秒都有一颗星球化作灰烬，她精疲力竭，根本无暇他顾——西尔维娅的枪口微微下移了一点，她看见他挤出一个痛苦不堪的微笑，枪口几乎是一寸一寸地转过了方向，直至对准了他的太阳穴。太晚了，他说，西娅，对不起，太晚了。  
西尔维娅什么都没想，她径直扑了过去，撞在了他的身上，幻影人膝盖一软，枪口不自觉地偏开了方向，子弹擦着额头飞了过去，伤口深可见骨，鲜血一瞬间就涌了出来，洁白的衣领顷刻化为了暗红色。他的血还是红色的，她又朝他的脸上看去，那时候他的表情有些迷茫，更多的是因为痛苦而扭曲了起来。西尔维娅趁机把他手里的枪抢了过来，远远地丢到一旁，他摔倒在了地上，他们都是，以一个非常不体面的姿势纠缠在了一起。  
此刻，他的蓝眼睛注视着她，血液像是泉水一样从嘴唇里涌了出来，他一句话都没法说，只能用右手紧紧地握住了她的手腕，隔着厚重的护甲，她仿佛能感受到他掌心的温度在逐渐消退，西尔维娅艰难地从地上站了起来，在他的身边蹲下，从那双眼睛里她看到了脆弱、祈求和痛苦，生命正像潮水一样从他的身体中退去，她把另一只手覆在了他的手背上，想象着脉搏一下又一下地跳动着，越来越微弱，直到消失。  
西娅。就在她替他擦去那些盖住了眼睛的鲜血时，他喊她西娅，而不是冰冷的薛帕德中校。西娅，EARTH。他说道，血还在不断地往外涌，西尔维娅为此感到非常难过。  
她轻轻地点头，然后把他放在了地上；她不得不把他留在这里。西尔维娅站起身，彼时她想的是她应该再看他一眼，可她没有，她头也不回地和安德森走过了他的身边，他还在微微喘气，那时候西尔维娅突然冒出了一个可笑的念头：若是安德森掏出枪，往他的头上补一记，那可怎么办？她根本不敢去看自己老师的脸色。  
最后只留下她独自一人乘上了通向擎天炉的升降梯，她拖着重伤的身子，踉踉跄跄地走向了漫长旅途的终点。催化剂向她展示三条道路的时候，西尔维娅盯着那片蓝色的光看了半天，她转过头，瞅了一眼催化剂，从那张小孩的脸孔上看不出任何感情，那只是一个面具而已，她知道。  
“和你们同化？”她说：“真令人恶心。”  
之后是大爆炸，神堡被掀了个底朝天，光是清理干净瓦砾碎石就得花上好几个月的时间，更不用提整理死者的遗体，确认身份了，当她醒来的时候，这些工作才进行了一半不到。她没有去问他们要名单，她只是猛然觉得他已经死了。  
西尔维娅没有哀悼他，按理说她本该感到高兴，可现在只剩下一片空白，这本身就够不正常的了。说实话，她只想揍他一拳，再为之前的一些事情向他道歉，最后再揍他一拳，一定要打得他清醒为止。可面对摄像机的镜头和温和微笑着的记者（他们甚至还派了一个人类女记者，就是曾经和她打过交道的那个，她还记得）时，西尔维娅张了张嘴，突然她发现自己失去了所有组织语言的能力。  
最后她什么也没说，藏在这些事情背后的东西太多了，她无法把它们全部说出来，她不愿让其他人误解她的意思，所以她放弃了。  
又过了几天，星联组织了一场庆祝活动，凯登特地给她发了信息，发去最诚挚的邀请，她没去。就是同一天，她又收到了第二封邮件，这回不再有照片了，取而代之的是一封简短的信件，末尾他给她留了个地址，告诉她可以直接把回信发送到这里，她皱起眉，好像自己内心的愿望被人看穿了一样，但她还是把这条地址复制到了收信栏里。  
“至少我得把它们留下的科技收集起来。”  
西尔维娅的视线停在了这一句话上，不知为何，她想象着他带领塞伯鲁斯残存的成员，驾驶着飞船满世界在废墟和残垣断壁之间翻来找去，分析哪一块合金碎片具有战略意义上的价值，她觉得非常合情合理，甚至都没觉得很惊讶，说不定他们还会在某个偏僻的角落里修建一个小基地，这大概就是他不再给她寄照片了的原因。  
她给他回了信，问他是不是打算重新控制收割者，然后去煮了一壶咖啡。  
在等待水开的时候她认真思考了一会，西尔维娅一直都刻意去忽视了这个问题，为什么他要冒着暴露位置的风险给她发邮件，就在她被抢救的时候，他八成也躺在某个实验室里接受治疗直到康复。她从来不相信因为爱情这种鬼话，他们两早都过了这个年纪。透过厨房的窗户，她凝望着后院的草坪，绿色的草叶在大风的吹袭下簌簌作响，她突然很想出去走走。水开了，她拎起壶，关掉了电源，给自己倒了一杯。  
在她端着杯子，回到电脑前的时候，她突然明白了——如果他从神堡活了下来，那么他也知道自己所做的一切都不过是自欺欺人的挣扎，即使他的出发点是为了人类的利益，可最后却导致了地球沦陷，神堡化为了废墟；他和她一样深受内心责备的困扰，这一次，西尔维娅清楚，他找不到任何借口继续欺骗自己了，而她是他唯一能找到的关怀；孤独，谁不是呢？  
“不。”他的复信同样简短，客套和热烈以一种奇妙的方式共同蕴含其中，“现在还是脚踏实地做点事情为好，西娅，我的情报人员告诉我你康复的很顺利。”  
“那很好，”她写道，在键盘上敲下了这些文字的时候，她不知自己仅仅是针锋相对地回击，还是出于报复的心理，“你看，恐怕上帝才知道我现在到底算个什么，但这挺好，毕竟我还活着。”  
“时代早已经不同了，小姐。”很快，她就收到了一封简短的回信，措辞沿袭着他一如既往的风格，“再者说，你早就不算是人类了，还记得吗？塞伯鲁斯的4亿美金，就这么被你的擎天炉炸的灰飞烟灭，如果你是担心我在意，大可不必。”  
可你依旧是个在银河系挂着高额悬赏的逃犯，好不容易保住一条命亡命天涯，还敢旁若无人地发秘密邮件和星联的薛帕德上校调情，她皱皱眉，将手从全息面板上移开，屏幕缓慢地黯淡了下去，待机的图标亮起，四周是用来填充空白的纯色背景。西尔维娅的视线依旧停在了界面的中央，那儿什么都没有了。  
她突然觉得有一种莫名的荒谬感，那么自己又在做什么呢？每天坐在家里，一次又一次地擦拭着酒杯、打蛋器和咖啡机？真是难以置信，这段时间里，她就像个被丢进了密封舱里的小白鼠一样，在真空环境里翻来倒去，撞得晕头转向，不知方向，找不到真正该做的事情，她居然从没想过要摆脱这种处境。就像——因为一切都已经结束了，她身上那股生活下去的欲望也随之结束了。这太糟糕了。  
她想了想，最后点开了莉亚拉的联络窗口。  
在那之后的两三个星期间，西尔维娅再也没有收到任何一封邮件，偶尔在思绪空闲的时候她会想起他，还有那些偏远的，她连名字都不知道的殖民地、矿区和空间站。为什么不是别人？西尔维娅不明白，她有时也会和那些老朋友联系，可为什么不是莉亚拉？为什么偏偏每次她想到的都是他？她把抹布拧干，搭在了水池边，换上了一件连帽衫，每天下午她都要出去慢跑，为尽早回到诺曼底号上服役做准备，假如有人能告诉她那是为什么就好了。  
有时候她也会想起他死死地攥着她的手腕的样子，鲜血浸透了那件整洁的黑西装，他浑身是血，倒在地上，眼睛里满是悔恨和疲惫。他喊她西娅。  
一天午夜，西尔维娅猛然从睡梦之中醒来，她喝干了玻璃杯里剩下的水，打开了邮件，依旧是同样的地址，当她用金属的手指划开屏幕的时候，她才意识到自己似乎已经有很久都没有做过噩梦了。  
他说他会来找她。没有任何商量的口气，轻描淡写的就好像是又给她打包了一套全新的护甲一样。西尔维娅关上了电脑，盯着漆黑一片的屏幕，她看见了自己的脸，那副表情像是刚刚目睹了诺曼底号又一次炸成了一团碎片一样。  
他简直是疯了，可她又何尝不是呢？不再是幻影人的Jack和不再是薛帕德中校的西尔维娅，听上去倒像那么回事。然而，她站起来，漫无目的地开始在客厅里逡巡的时候，她只能选择把这个问题搁到一边，因为她明知道这一切都不可能发生。  
时间永远也无法冲淡她那些痛苦的记忆和感情，就像没有人可以改变历史一样。她从未告诉过任何人是她决定摧毁了全银河系合成体，包括EDI，她这一辈子都没办法再面对她的老朋友了，直到她下定决心说出真相为止，但真相太残酷。她不知道这样还要持续多久，可能一年，两年，一辈子，她要背负这个秘密活下去，还有他，她知道他们都以不同的方式承担着同样的噩梦，渐渐的，总有一天，所有的悲伤和痛苦都会冷却下去，凝固为岩石，虽然沉重，却再也不会灼伤人的双手。  
当门铃响起的时候她刚吃完晚餐，正在新闻的播报声中昏昏欲睡。西尔维娅把电视的音量关小，她穿上拖鞋，心里早就有了隐约的预感；毕竟平时根本就没有人来找她。可她还是穿好衣服，走到门口，当她的手握在了冰凉的金属把手上的时候，她感觉自己握住了一把手枪。  
她打开门，斜倚在门框上，注视着对面那个熟悉的身影，落地的玻璃窗外是城镇的灯火，所有的言语和思绪都融入了那一片光芒之中。他们静静地对望着，谁都没有说话，突然，她意识到有些东西已经无声地改变了，某种长久以来纠缠着她，令她痛苦不堪的幽灵无声不知何时消散殆尽。从这一刻起，整个世界天翻地覆，仿佛它终于醒过来了一样，她为什么现在才明白过来？西尔维娅眨了眨眼，她的脑海里浮现的是两块空心的奶酪，相互紧贴在了一起，上面布满了空洞，他们都失去了那么多，可至少还不至于一无所有，至少他们都还活着，活着就意味着还能继续战斗下去，还能爱与被爱。  
“你到这里来做什么？”  
“我来见见你，西娅。顺便一提，有晚餐吗？”  
“没，你别做梦了。”  
西尔维娅听见自己这样回答，声音却是连她也无法形容的怪异。可她还是侧过身，为他让开了道路，就在这个时候她看清了那些伤痕，仿佛刻进了皮肤深处一样，那双眼睛里的怪异虹膜已经消失了，留下的是很淡的蓝色，现在的情况比他那时面目全非的样子要好多了，即使距离那一切的发生也没过多久。她过去一有机会就对他冷言有加，可这时她心里想的却是冰箱里那半个还没来得及吃完的披萨；如果热一下的话，她锁上门，顺便打开了玄关的灯，想道，应该来得及赶上她最喜欢的那档节目。  
她把鞋子摆好，补充道：“还有，别在客厅抽烟。”  
-END-


End file.
